In this disclosure, where a document, an act, and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act, and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at a priority date, publicly available, known to a public, part of common general knowledge, and/or otherwise constitutes any prior art under any applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to any attempt to solve any problem with which this disclosure may be concerned with. Further, nothing is disclaimed.
Signage, whether static or dynamic, is used to present content, whether outdoors or indoors. The signage can be mechanic, such as a split-flap display, a flip-disc display, or a roll-sign. Additionally or alternatively, the signage can be electronic, such as an electronic sign or an electronic display. Although the content often presented via the signage is advertising, the signage can be used to present any content for any informational purposes, directional purposes, identification purposes, or safety/regulatory purposes.
Since the signage can have various purposes, the signage should be properly installed and maintained. However, some installation techniques or maintenance techniques are often time consuming or laborious due to signage structure or location, thereby requiring various usages of individual component fitting, fastening schemes, drilling, or others. For example, when a technician needs to selectively fasten/unfasten various bolts within a signage cabinet, then the technician typically needs to perform various time consuming and laborious operations, such as cabinet alignment and module removal/reinstallation.
Accordingly, at least in a signage industry, there is a need to address at least one of such inefficiencies.